


The White Witch

by teaberrii



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberrii/pseuds/teaberrii
Summary: When Roxas was young, his mother asked a woman in white to grant her final wish: to erase her death from her son's memory when she died. However, it came at a cost. Twenty years later, Roxas, who returned to his hometown from abroad, would pay the price as the White Witch came to claim what was rightfully hers. Hotel del Luna inspired.Note: This story contains elements of depression and suicide.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. The Woman in White

**The Woman in White**

A young woman sat on the side of her bed with empty pill bottles scattered on her right. In her left hand, she continuously kneaded a half-empty pill bottle. A moment later, she dumped three more white pills into her mouth, unaware of her young son watching her from her bedroom door. Once she heard a faint knock, she instantly spun around and met her son's curious blue eyes.

“Roxas,” she said quietly.

"What are you doing?" As he walked to his mother, his hands fidgeted–an anxious habit that was the same as his late father.

She dropped the empty bottle along with the rest. “Nothing, love.” With both hands, she picked him up and sat him on her lap. “I thought you were supposed to be asleep.”

Roxas looked at his mother in the eyes and whispered, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

The young boy nodded eagerly. Smiling, Roxas crawled on the bed and made himself comfortable underneath the sheets. However, his innocent grin vanished as his eyes caught a figure standing at his mother's doorway. His mother glanced in the same direction, and her eyes widened. She stood up instantly, causing some empty bottles to drop to the floor.

A woman in an elegant white dress stood with her hands clasped behind her back. Her fair blonde hair reached just past her shoulders, and her face was hidden underneath a white silk hat with a broad brim. Only her small, mischievous smile was visible. 

Before Roxas’s mother could speak, the woman in white lifted her head; her eyes were a brilliant blue, shining even in the dim glow of the room. Her defined cheekbones and fair complexion took Roxas’s mother by surprise.

"It's true…" the young woman said softly.

"For only some people." The woman in white's silvery voice caught Roxas's attention. He quickly looked away, instantly intimidated by her icy stare.

"Roxas, go to sleep." 

“Where are you–”

But his mother had already left the room before he could finish. His eyes met the woman in white, and he watched with worry as the door mysteriously closed.

As the young woman bit the tip of her thumbnail, she turned around and saw the woman in white staring at her, her elegant posture unchanged. “How could it be true?”

"You're wasting my time if you keep talking to yourself." Roxas's mother stiffened at the indifferent tone. 

A few weeks ago, Roxas's mother had visited a small temple with strange superstitious beliefs for centuries, which involved ridding your most traumatic memories. It sounded absurd. But when she caught wind of a young mother-to-be who had suddenly overcome the depression of her unexpected miscarriage, Roxas's mother thought to give it a shot. But days later, that young woman had passed away.

“You have a lot of questions,” the woman in white observed. “But you’re not sure where to start.”

“What… what does this mean?”

The woman in white approached her slowly, and when she stood, only an arms reach away, she said in the same indifferent tone, "You're going to die soon." Roxas's mother slowly stepped back, her lips trembling. "Why are you so surprised? You should know better than me that with your current lifestyle, this was inevitable."

The young woman knew that with her current mental state, she wouldn’t be surprised if death had taken her the next day. But to directly hear it in such an indifferent manner felt like a stab to the chest. Roxas’s mother stared at the woman in white with evident fear in her eyes. “Do you…? Did you…?”

“No, I do not take lives,” the woman in white answered, then met her eyes. “So, I did not take that woman’s life.”

“...Then why did you come?”

"To grant your last wish," the woman in white had a sardonic grin. "You wished to forget your husband's death. You wished to forget about your depression, simultaneously overcoming it." A pause. "You wished your child would forget how your marriage fell apart."

The young woman was on the verge of tears. “I… I can’t escape it, can I?”

"To cheat death is like a death wish itself." The woman in white took a step toward her, to which the other woman took a step back. She was frightened by the other woman's intimidating stare. "Facing reality will ease your suffering."

At this, the young woman burst into tears. From the small crack in the door, Roxas watched his mother drop to her knees and sob uncontrollably. He was trembling, a mix of anger and sadness dangerously simmering within him.

"I know you're watching." Roxas froze upon hearing the woman in white. She hadn't turned around. But when she glanced over her right shoulder, his eyes met hers, and he felt compelled to shut the door. But instead, he ran out of the room to his mother's side. The woman in white watched in amusement as the young blonde boy wrapped protective arms around his mother. "How cute."

Roxas's mother stood with a hand on her son's back. "...I can forget anything?" The woman in white dipped her head once. The young woman glanced down at her son. "...Then, can he forget anything too?"

The woman in white chuckled, though there was no joy reflected in her eyes. "That depends," she said. "What are you willing to give me?"

The young woman stared at her in horror. “What do you mean?”

"Usually people only think about themselves. But right now, you're asking me to do something that's a little outside of my typical responsibilities. So..." the woman in white's gaze went from Roxas to his mother. "I'm asking what you're willing to give me if I grant your wish."

"...What do you want?" The woman in white glanced at the young boy, who was tightly clutching her mother's nightgown. Upon noticing this evident hint, Roxas's mother pushed Roxas behind her and asked in shock, "You want my son?"

"Your son is blessed," the woman in white said calmly, now looking at the other woman. Roxas's mother's eyes widened. "He'll go on to do great things. But he'll forever blame himself." When the young woman said nothing, the woman in white glanced at her, "For not being able to save his mother."

Roxas felt his mother’s grip tighten around him. “R-really? He can live a happy life?”

The woman in white dipped her head once, smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “After twenty years…” her light voice trailed off, and her icy stare met the young woman’s hopeful gaze. “Do we have a deal?”

The woman in white didn't need an answer from the final look in the other woman's eyes.

**Days later.**

Roxas laid in his bed, listening to the rain pattering against the window of his new home. His aunt and uncle had just tucked him into bed and wished him a good night. But lately, Roxas found his nights unbearable, and it wasn't only because he was haunted by this mother's death. 

He was also afraid of seeing a woman, a fair woman dressed in white who occasionally appeared in his dreams. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but the piercing stare he always saw frightened and angered him. As the rain subsided, the young boy's eyes began to close, and his fidgeting hands slowly stopped.

Moments later, he was asleep, and the night was quiet.

Three soft chimes echoed throughout the house. And when the final chime rang, the woman in white stood by the boy's side with her hands clasped behind her back. There was no hint of emotion on her face. She reached for the boy and stopped just short of touching his face. After a swift and elegant wave, she watched the boy shift comfortably in his bed, his expression visibly softened.

The rain began again. Starting out as a drizzle to a downpour in a matter of minutes. The woman in white glanced at the storm over her shoulder. She had fulfilled her end of the deal. And it was time to get her reimbursement. Slowly, but gradually. Her gaze fell on the sleeping young boy again; she wouldn’t let him forget. Not now. Not ever.

Seconds later, the rain subsided. By then, the woman in white had vanished.


	2. Welcome Home, Roxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been twenty years, and Roxas returns to his hometown after being abroad for many years. It's time for the White Witch to make her move.

**Twenty Years Later**

It was the same backdrop every time: an extravagant lobby with a large, crystal chandelier emanating a white glow.

Black and white marble pillars were situated around the vicinity, each equipped with a small white light held in a golden tealight at the top. Two spiral staircases on either side led to the rooms above.

She stood in front of him, her white dress billowing out around her. Her hands were clasped behind her back like always, and her icy stare was just as he remembered. He took a step back, and she took a step forward, her white heels silent against the white marble floor.

This time, she suddenly appeared in front of him, her face only inches from his. He saw her smile mischievously, then leaned in to blow gently on his forehead. The last thing he saw was her bright, blue eyes.

Roxas jolted awake, feeling strangely cold. He looked around the plane; the lights were still off, and most passengers were still in a slumber. The dark blonde tapped on the small screen in front of him. Only two more hours until he was home.

Once the plane landed, and the passengers disembarked, Roxas welcomed the bustle of the airport. He dragged his small, dark blue suitcase behind him and entered the airport's main lobby.

"Roxas! Over here!"

The dark blonde was greeted with a firm pat on his back from Sora, his best friend, and a friendly hug from Kairi, his best friend's girlfriend. They had met in junior high when Sora and Kairi helped Roxas from a group of bullies.

"Good to see you," Sora smiled.

"It's great to be back."

"Hopefully, the trip didn't drain too much out of you," Kairi said. "Everyone's excited about your welcome-home party."

Roxas chuckled. "I guess they're only excited about the party." He thought of Hayner, Olette, and Pence, his three childhood friends who were still inseparable.

"C'mon, you know that's not what I meant."

"When do you start work?" Sora asked, reaching into his pocket for his keys.

A car nearby beeped twice. Before Roxas returned to Radiant Gardens, he told Sora over the phone about his new management position at a high-end hotel located in the heart of the city. Sora was ecstatic to hear that Roxas was finally coming home after years abroad and had suggested staying at his place until he found his own.

"Next Monday," Roxas replied. After placing his luggage in the backseat, he subconsciously rubbed his eyes.

Upon noticing this, Sora asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm probably just tired," Roxas said reassuringly.

The city had changed from what Roxas remembered. The trains that ran in and out of the town had more routes, according to Kairi. More modern buildings were built (with more in progress), and most of the land near the outskirts of the city were made into residential areas.

Sora's car came to a slow stop at a red light as the rain began to fall. Roxas watched the blur of the pedestrians from the window; gradually, he began to see a woman dressed in white standing still among the rush of people. Roxas shut his eyes for a moment and opened them, only to see that she was holding a white umbrella. He met her icy stare, feeling familiar when he saw her bright, blue eyes. She smiled at him, though it didn't reach her eyes.

Roxas felt a chill. He instantly looked away and rubbed his eyes again. Kairi, who was riding shot-gun, saw Roxas's strange behaviour from the rearview mirror. "Something wrong, Roxas?" she asked.

"Huh? O-oh yeah, I'm fine," Roxas said. "It's probably–" His eyes suddenly went wide. Crossing the street in front of Sora's car was a young woman wearing sunglasses. And while she looked normal like others around her, Roxas saw that she was drenched from head to toe. And she was wearing a long nightgown. No one spared a glance at her.

Before reaching the sidewalk, she stopped. Roxas's heart nearly stopped when she turned and stared into his eyes. As Sora's car began to move, Roxas quickly slid to the other side, unable to take his eyes off of the woman he just saw.

"Roxas!" Kairi's repeated call tore his attention away from the woman.

"D-did you guys see that?"

"See what?" Sora asked, slightly worried.

Roxas wasn't surprised. He was starting to think if it really was the jet lag that was getting him. "Nothing… I thought I saw something."

"Take a rest," Sora suggested. "We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

Roxas took a breath, his eyes wandering to the rainy view outside. He was unaware of a slender woman dressed in white and a tall man with fiery red hair staring at the car he was in.

"Did you warn him?" the redhead asked calmly.

The woman in white turned to face him. "Should I have?"

"He looked like he had a heart attack."

"He always does," the woman in white said with a small smirk. "Every year in his dreams."

The man chuckled softly. "Every year on his mother's death anniversary."

"It's a simple reminder. Regardless, he's going to be working for me. I'll make sure of that."

"But surely there are other ways to get him to come to the castle. One that doesn't involve seeing the dead with lost memories. I don't think he'll thank you for that once he finds out."

"He'll need it, eventually," the woman in white said. "I'm just ahead of the game."

Back in the car, Roxas drew a shuddering breath.

"Is the AC too cold for you?" Sora asked.

"Oh, no, it's not that," Roxas said.

Kairi chuckled. "Well, we're here anyway. Welcome home, Roxas."

Sora drove to the underground parking space of the apartment complex, one that housed only ten units. As Roxas got out of the car, he didn't see the same drenched woman from before watching him from the other side of the parking lot.

"Surprise!"

As soon as Roxas opened the door, he was greeted with mini confetti canons. He smiled as he saw a decorated cake sitting on the coffee table. "Let me guess, Olette baked the cake?"

"How rude, Roxas," Hayner, a tall male with light blonde hair, rolled his eyes. He was the first out of the trio that Roxas met in high school. While they had their fair share of fights, they ended up being good friends as they grew up. "We helped taste-test. Right, Pence?"

Pence, a chubbier boy with round cheeks and dark brown hair, nodded. He was the last out of the Hayner-Olette-Pence trio Roxas met and was the most diligent and obedient out of them. "Well, according to Hayner, it's a pretty important job."

"I think they wanted to make sure I didn't poison you." A girl with light brown hair and bright green eyes smiled at Roxas. They had always gotten along, having the same perspectives on most things in life. "Oh, by the way, there's mail for you."

Roxas took the small, white envelope from Olette. Only his name was elegantly written in cursive at the front. "Hey, Sora." Roxas turned to his brown-haired friend. "Who's this from?"

Sora walked over and took the envelope from Roxas. "Huh, strange. I never saw this." The brunette glanced at Olette. "Hey, Olette. When did this get here?"

"Huh?" Olette had just about to place a piece of cake into her mouth. "I'm not sure. It was on the table when we got here." She tilted her head toward Pence and Hayner. "I thought you or Kairi brought it in or something."

"Well, I guess I'll just open it," Roxas said. He took the envelope back from Sora and gently ripped it open, noticing the thick golden lines adorned inside the envelope. Despite Sora's curiosity, he decided to give Roxas some space, so he went to join in on the festivities nearby.

_You are cordially invited to Castle Oblivion_ , Roxas read on the white paper that was enclosed in a black, hand-drawn border. There was an elegant, cursive signature at the bottom: _Naminé_.

Roxas folded the piece of paper but opened it again. Castle Oblivion? Naminé? Sora walked over with a drink in either hand. "Who was it from?"

Roxas exchanged the invitation with the drink in Sora's right hand. "See for yourself."

Sora stared at the sheet of paper, then back at Roxas. "Is this a joke? There's Nothing on it."

"What?" Roxas nearly spat out his drink. He took the piece of paper from Sora and reread the handwritten words: You are cordially invited to Castle Oblivion. "It says right there. There's even a signature at the end."

Sora narrowed his eyes and took another glance at the paper. "Roxas, there's nothing there." Roxas didn't think his friend was messing with him. If it was Hayner, probably. But not Sora. The brunette glanced at Roxas worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting strange since you got off the plane."

Roxas didn't know. Maybe he was losing it. "I… I think I'm going to get some fresh air."

Placing his drink and the invitation on a nearby countertop, Roxas exited Sora's apartment.

Kairi, who had seen the exchange, came to her boyfriend's side. "Did something happen?" she asked.

Sora picked up the invitation and gave it to Kairi. "Do you see anything written on here?"

Kairi took the paper from Sora's hand and stared at it. "No. Why? Did Roxas see something?" The brunette nodded. Kairi held up the paper to the light and glanced at Sora. "Still nothing."

Outside, Roxas took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. The sun had begun to set, and the air had gotten colder. He closed and rubbed his eyes, feeling frustrated as he recalled today's events. What was going on?

First, there was that strange dream he always had on the same day for as long as he could remember. It took him a while to notice, but eventually, Roxas realized that he dreamt of a woman in white on the same day with each passing year. And while dreams tend to be forgotten, this one always lingered Roxas's mind, which was how Roxas came to see the pattern. And now he was seeing her on the streets? He must be going crazy.

Then, there was the drenched woman dressed in a nightgown crossing the street who had stared at him out of everyone on that crowded street. She had stared directly at him. Almost as if she knew he was watching her. Roxas felt a cold chill.

And now there was this mysterious invitation. What was the Castle Oblivion? Who was Naminé? And why was he apparently the only one who could see it? It sounded ridiculous, almost as if he was being targeted.

Roxas opened his eyes. As he did, he stumbled at what he saw and fell backwards. Standing in front of him was the drenched woman on the street. Her long black hair was frizzy and unkempt, her swollen eyes staring at him.

When she took a step toward him, Roxas scrambled back, his eyes wide, "W-who are you?" he asked loudly. She took another step forward; he hurriedly got to his feet and used his hands to tell her to stop. "Don't come any closer! I-I'm warning you!"

"You…" the woman said, her voice hoarse. "You can see me, can't you?"

Roxas swallowed. "W-what do you mean? O-of course, I can see you."

"Then… please… help me…"

Roxas noticed that the woman didn't look frightening. Sure, she looked like your classic black, long-haired ghost. But her sombre expression told a different story.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Roxas spun around and saw a woman dressed in white. Except for this time, she wasn't wearing a white dress but a white suit with a thin gold belt around her stomach. Her blonde hair was held back with two wing-shaped crystal clips on either side. Her blue eyes met his, and his eyes widened. It was her. He was sure of it. She approached him, the sound of her white heels evident against the pavement. The woman now stood in front of him with a small, arrogant smile. "Well?"

"You…" Roxas breathed.

"You should probably pay attention to what's in front of you."

Roxas turned around and stumbled when the drenched woman was now a few feet away. He turned to the woman in white and pointed at the other woman. "Who is she? Why is she dressed like that?" His words sounded all jumbled together.

"She's dead," was the nonchalant reply.

Roxas turned pale. "D-dead? What do you mean she's dead? That's not possible."

The woman in white chuckled loudly. "It's very possible, Roxas. Thanks to me." Roxas was at a loss for words. But then he remembered his dream on the plane. Was that really a dream? "You can see the dead now. Of those who had lost their memories."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Roxas shouted. "W-who the hell are you?"

The woman in white took a step toward him and leaned closer. "I'm the one who sent you that invitation."

"...Naminé," Roxas said quietly.

Naminé smiled and stood upright. She glanced at the other woman who was still staring at Roxas. "This woman died weeks after I took her memory. And now that those memories returned, she can't part with the living." When Roxas continued to stare at her without saying anything, Naminé continued, "Because she wants revenge."

"If… If you already know that, why can't you help her?" Roxas asked, looking to the drenched woman and back at Naminé.

"This is your training," Naminé said. "This is what you'll be doing at Castle Oblivion."

Roxas remembered the invitation. "What is that place?"

"...A place of memories."

"And if I refuse?" Roxas asked.

Naminé laughed. "Good luck trying." She took a step towards him. "You can't escape that place, no matter how hard you try." He felt his hands shake out of fear. "Welcome home, Roxas."

And then Roxas was alone.


	3. Help Me, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas discovers more about the woman he saw on the street. He also receives another "invitation" from Naminé.

As soon as Roxas returned, Sora's apartment went quiet. 

"Hey, Roxas, about this–" Kairi didn't get a chance to finish. Roxas took the invitation from her, ripped it in half, and tossed it in the garbage can. Hayner and Olette glanced at each other. Pence came up beside Kairi, who stared at Roxas in confusion. "What did you do that for?"

"Sora was right," Roxas said. "This was a joke."

"Dude, why are you so agitated?" Hayner asked.

Roxas glared at his other blonde friend. "I'm not," then more quietly, "You're imagining things."

"Maybe… we should go," Olette suggested. "Roxas had a long trip, so he's probably tired."

"Yeah," Pence agreed. "...We'll help clean up."

As Olette began packing up the cake leftovers and Pence trying–and failing–to calm an irritated Hayner, Kairi noticed Sora ushering Roxas to a small bedroom and closing the door behind them. She sighed softly, then joined her friends in the cleanup.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked sternly. "This isn't like you."

"You'll just laugh if I tell you."

"Not if it's bothering you this much," the brunette reassured. "Whatever it is, I won't."

Roxas stared at his friend in the eyes and sighed. "The paper I just ripped up? It was supposedly an invitation. An invitation to a place called Castle Oblivion from this woman called Naminé. I don't know why you couldn't see it. Maybe she did something to it, and–" Roxas took a deep breath and exhaled. "I… just met her outside. And she's–she's not normal. She's like… I don't know… a–a–" He caught the worried look in his friend's eyes. "I'm not crazy!"

"I never thought you were," Sora said calmly. 

"Then why are you giving me that look?"

Sora sat down on the edge of the bed. "Was this woman dressed in white?"

Roxas's eyes went wide. "H-how did you know that?"

"There was a rumour going around here a long time ago about people seeing a woman in white."

Roxas immediately sat beside his friend. "What rumours?"

"The story I heard was that this person got a visit from a woman dressed in white. But… a week later, she passed away."

Roxas swallowed. "Is… Is that it?"

"I think so. It was such a bizarre story, and I didn't know the person who passed away, so… I didn't pay much attention to it."

"Oh, God," Roxas muttered. "What if… What if–"

"Hey, don't jump to conclusions," Sora said sternly.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Castle Oblivion?" Sora shook his head. "...I think I need to see a doctor."

The brunette patted Roxas on the back. "Get some rest first."

"First, I should go apologize to everyone outside," Roxas sighed.

Sora stood and went to open the door. He stopped briefly and smiled. "Nah, you probably don't have to." Roxas raised a brow. Sora opened the door, and Hayner was the first to almost stumble into the room. "They probably heard everything."

"We weren't eavesdropping," Olette corrected.

"We started only after we heard Roxas say he's not crazy," Pence added. The redhead standing beside him elbowed him. "Ow! What? I'm honest!"

"Too honest," Olette and Kairi said.

Hayner rubbed the back of his head. "I heard about that rumour too."

"You did?" Pence asked, surprised. "You've never told us that."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think much about it either," Hayner sighed. "But the girl Sora mentioned was my friend's cousin. We went to university with her. She was always a bit strange. I guess she was socially awkward, and she was usually alone."

"I have a feeling something happened," Olette said quietly.

Hayner nodded. "He told me that she visited this temple outside of town, and one night, he heard her talking to someone. He peeked into her room and saw that it was a woman... dressed in white."

"Did he do anything?" Pence asked, curiously.

"He was too shocked, especially after she looked at him. He said her eyes were frightening. Like they were lifeless or something."

"Can I ask…" Roxas began, and all eyes were on him, "How did your friend's cousin die?"

"I think it was winter… she drove while drunk," Hayner answered quietly. "The car crashed into a lake, and she drowned." 

"You're starting to look paler than a sheet," Olette said, looking at Roxas.

"I'm fine," Roxas said. His voice wavered, but he hoped he sounded slightly reassuring.

"Get some rest," Kairi suggested gently.

Roxas nodded. "...Yeah, I'm sorry for today, guys. I didn't mean to snap at anyone."

"Don't let it bother you," Pence smiled. 

As his friends left the room, Sora glanced at Roxas over his shoulder and said, "You'll be fine, don't worry." 

Roxas managed a small smile before the male brunette closed the door. The rain started to fall; it began as a drizzle but quickly started to pour in less than seconds. Roxas stared at the droplets rushing down the window. He had always enjoyed the rain, but this time, it made him feel uneasy.

He collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes. Roxas hadn't told Sora the worst of it. While he didn't know what his friend thought after his crazy experience, Roxas knew that he would be keeping the drenched woman a secret. At least for now.

…

…

…

It was cold. Freezing. Roxas could feel himself shaking. When he took a breath, he smelt alcohol. When Roxas exhaled, he could see his breath. He was in the passenger seat of a moving car, not knowing where he was headed to. Roxas glanced at the woman in the driver seat. Her long, black hair reached her waist, and she had dark rings underneath her large, brown eyes. Roxas noticed that the young woman kept closing eyes and forcing them open. She had one hand on the wheel, and the other was continually rubbing her forehead. 

It began to snow. It was light at first but got heavier as the car accelerated forward.

Roxas gripped his seat, his heart racing. His eyes continuously glanced at the woman and back to the road. There wasn't another car in sight. When he glanced at her again, Roxas's eyes widened. She was crying.

"Hey." His brows furrowed. He couldn't hear his voice. "Hey," he said again. Nothing.

And when he tried to touch her arm, his hand vanished upon impact. 

Suddenly, the car swerved. Roxas grabbed onto the seat as the vehicle spun toward a snowy terrain. What he wasn't prepared for was plunge down the snowy hill. The world turned around him, so he tightly closed his eyes. And no matter how much he screamed, he couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, Roxas felt himself being lifted off of his seat. His body became harder to move, and when he opened his eyes, he realized he was surrounded by water. Murky darkness was all he could see through the cracked windshield.

He turned to his left and saw the woman unconscious. The window on her side was nearly shattered. Roxas reached to unbuckle her seatbelt. Once again, his hand vanished upon impact. Gradually, he saw himself fading; it began at his feet and worked its way up. And all he could do was stare helplessly at the woman lost to this murky darkness.

Roxas's eyes opened. He immediately sat up and felt his fingers graze his bedsheets. He was in a room, and he remembered that it was the room Sora had left him in. Roxas wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath. He turned to the window and saw a lone raindrop racing toward the bottom.

It was a dream.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

Roxas had opened the door and saw Sora and Kairi playing Jenga in the living room. Sora had been the first to notice him. Kairi, who had her back facing Roxas, turned and smiled at him.

"Wanna join us?" she asked.

Roxas smiled back and nodded.

As the night went on, Roxas welcomed the distraction. But he also realized how much he missed his friends. He hadn't sat and talked with Sora and Kairi for years since he left for university after high school. And during summer and winter breaks, Roxas was always doing internships. So, it had always been digital conversations. When Kairi left, Sora had walked her down. Roxas wasn't expecting his friend to come back with a pile of mail.

As Sora began tossing envelopes onto the coffee table, he stopped at a small, white envelope. On the front was Roxas written in elegant cursive.

"Hey," the brunette called. Roxas glanced up from his laptop. "There's… something for you." Roxas felt surprisingly calm. He stood and took the envelope from his friend. "Are you going to open it?"

"Yeah," Roxas said firmly and gently tore open the envelope.

It was a map, and it looked like it was hand-painted. This time, Sora could see it too.

"Hey, I know this place," the brunette said. "There's a small temple here. Right on the outskirts of the city. Kairi and I drove by there one time. It didn't really stand out, but it was extremely well kept. Why would someone send you this? Is there an address or anything?" Sora examined the map and the envelope; there was nothing else he could find. "Strange." 

Roxas didn't need to guess who it was from.

When Sora noticed how serious his friend looked, he had to ask, "Hey, what are you thinking?"

"Is there anything special about this place?"

"Not that I know of. It looked pretty old like it's been around for a while." When Roxas didn't reply, the brunette asked incredulously, "Wait, are you seriously going to go?"

"I don't know."

And that was the truth.

* * *

Roxas had a dreamless sleep. 

When he woke up the next morning and came into the living room, he saw two papers on the coffee table. As he got closer, his eyes widened. The invitation that he had ripped in two yesterday sat beside the hand-drawn map without a single tear. He had a feeling that this wouldn't be the end of it. Without another thought, Roxas picked up the map and headed out the door.

Roxas wasn't surprised that the train platform was bustling with people. It was the weekend, after all. The doors slid open, and Roxas followed the crowd inside the compartment. All of the seats were occupied. Roxas stood near the middle, his hand on a handle. As the train gently rocked back and forth, Roxas's mind began to flood with questions. What was the Castle Oblivion? Who was Naminé? What did she mean by 'training'? And most importantly, why him?

Suddenly, it went dark. 

Roxas didn't think much about it. He knew that this line had a tunnel to the next station. What he wasn't expecting, however, was the sudden, eerie silence. It only took a second for everyone in the compartment to vanish. Roxas looked around, a cold chill coming over him. And when he looked in the window, he saw an unexpected reflection. 

Roxas spun around and met the eyes of the drenched woman. As she took a step towards him, Roxas could feel himself trembling.

"Don't worry, she's not dangerous."

Roxas turned to the left and saw Naminé standing at the compartment door. Dressed in black, her black dress revealed her shoulders and reached just past her knees. The white sash tied in a large bow to the side, accentuated her small waist. Her blonde hair was tied in a neat bun on the crown of her head.

"You know," the other woman began. "You know… what happened to me."

Roxas turned back to her. "The dream that I had… it was you." The woman dipped her head once. Roxas took a careful look at her; he noticed a despondent look in her eyes. "Why… what happened that day?"

"If I tell you, are you going to help me?" the woman asked.

Roxas glanced at Naminé. She turned to him and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "If I do," Roxas began, staring Naminé in the eyes. "You'll leave me alone. Forever. And you'll cure my eyes."

Naminé slowly approached him, a cold look in her blue eyes. Roxas felt his heart race, fearing for the worst. Just inches from his face, Naminé tilted his chin upwards, a thin smile on her face. "Good luck."

Roxas blinked, and she was gone.

He turned to the woman. "Who is she?" he asked. "What did she do to you?"

"She helped me," the woman replied quietly. "She helped me live before I died."

"By doing what?"

"By taking away my most painful memories."

Roxas clenched his fist. "And is that why you died?"

"No," the woman said. "She told me… that I only had a week left to live. And because of that, she would take away any memory I wanted… so I asked her to take away the years I was bullied…I just wanted to be happy."

"And now you want…revenge?"

The woman looked down. "She said I deserved it."

"Who?"

"Naminé," the women replied. "She said she could make it happen. But..." Roxas stared at her in silence. "She told me to think about it."

He raised a brow. "Why?"

"The dead cannot harm the living. If I do, I won't get a chance to be reborn."

"Even then, you still want revenge?"

"...I don't know." Roxas saw that there were tears in her eyes. "I want them to pay for the years they tormented me. But… I want another chance at life."

For the first time, Roxas approached her. He stood in front of her and slowly reached out to touch her arms with his hands. Roxas almost shuddered when he touched her cold skin. "I'll help you. Trust me, you'll get the best of both worlds."


	4. Welcome to Castle Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas meets Axel and finally arrives at Castle Oblivion. The young woman in distress has a few questions to ask Naminé.

Situated on the outskirts of the city was an extravagant castle made from white stone. However, its numerous pointed rooftops were a dark shade of gray, and a stone gargoyle guarded each. Small windows were scattered here and there, but arched, stained glass windows dominated the tallest roof. Two smaller parts of the castle were joined to the main structure by chains.

Despite its lavish appeal, many drove by without a glance.

When one walked through the wrought iron gates and into the castle, one would get a greeting from a tall, mischievous blonde behind a white and black reception counter. Behind him was a shining logo: one arrow at the top and two pointed opposite each other on either side as it curves outwards to two low points and then into an upside-down heart. 

Except, this time, the area was empty.

There were many people scattered throughout the castle. But, look closer, and one would notice that some wore ragged clothes, some had dark bags underneath their eyes, and some looked like they needed a haircut. Yet, they all had grayish skin colour, except for those wearing a lavish black and white uniform.

"Hey, I heard we're getting a recruit. Is it true, Axel?"

A tall man with dark red hair and light green eyes turned to his mischievous blonde-haired friend and co-worker. Both of them wore similar attire: a white undershirt with a black blazer that was shorter on the front and longer at the back. Both of their blazers had three gold buttons on both sides. While Axel's cuffs and tie were neatly done-up, the blonde hadn't bothered to button his cuffs and straighten his tie. Their outfit was complete with a pair of nicely fitted black pants and shoes.

"If we are, you'll see him around soon enough."

The blonde frowned. "But, I thought you went with Miss Naminé to scout him out."

"You should stop concerning yourself with other people's affairs, Demyx," Axel chided. "Here's a piece of advice: Get back to work."

The redhead caught the flash of annoyance on Demyx's face. "Fine," the blonde said childishly. Just as Demyx spun around, he came face to face with Naminé. His eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards. Naminé approached him, and with each step she took, Demyx stepped back. "W-welcome back, Miss Naminé."

Naminé leaned close to him. "If you're here, who's handling the front desk?"

Unable to meet her intimidating stare, Demyx nervously glanced at Axel. The redhead deliberately avoided his colleague's eyes. Demyx finally looked at her and anxiously smiled. "I'll get back to work now."

As Demyx hurried away, Naminé turned to Axel and said, "I want you to keep an eye on Roxas."

"Are you worried about him?"

"He has a weak heart. I wasn't expecting him to agree to her request so easily."

Axel chuckled. "But doesn't that work in your favour?"

Naminé smiled at him. 

* * *

Roxas blinked once, twice, and the woman in front of him was gone. He saw a flash of light, and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he was standing in a compartment full of people. Roxas looked around, searching for the woman, but she was gone. The train slowly came to a halt at the next station. As Roxas waited for the compartment doors to open, he saw the station's old, circular clock struck noon.

Once the doors opened, people began to shuffle out of the train. This station was just as he remembered. It was spacious with its roof held up by 'V' shaped pillars. But despite the crowds, there was someone that caught Roxas's eye. Standing not far from him was a tall man with dark red hair dressed in formal attire that Roxas thought would make him stand out. However, no one paid him any attention.

Roxas was confused. When his gaze landed on the man again, he met the man's light green eyes. Roxas heard the start of the train, and as it gradually picked up speed, the conversations of those around him began to die.

And soon, Roxas was alone with the redhaired man.

"You don't seem too surprised," Axel said. His voice echoed throughout the station. 

"Who are you?" Roxas asked skeptically.

"Isn't it common etiquette to introduce yourself first?"

Roxas frowned. "I have a feeling you already know who I am."

The redhead shrugged. "What makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch," Roxas mumbled.

"His name is Axel." Roxas spun around to the familiar female voice behind him. Naminé was dressed in a ruffled white blouse and black flare pants. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, thus revealing her large silver-hooped earrings. "Think of him as your mentor."

"I'm only doing this _once_ ," Roxas said.

Naminé approached him, and Roxas swallowed. Her stride was one thing, but her empty-looking eyes were what put Roxas on edge. When she was in arms reach, she smiled at him. But it didn't reach her eyes.

Roxas sensed a presence. He slowly looked to his left and saw a man with sunken eyes. His skin was gray, and Roxas could see the veins inside. Roxas turned to his right and saw a woman in a similar condition. Except, her face was covered in dry blood. Suddenly, Roxas heard a noise behind him. He turned around and screamed. A woman was reaching out to him, except her eyes were replaced with black sockets surrounded by dry blood.

Roxas spun around and came face-to-face with Naminé. She didn't need to see his trembling hands to sense his fear; she could see it clearly in his eyes. 

"Wh-wh-what is that?" Roxas shouted.

Naminé gently placed a hand over his mouth. She put her index finger to her lips, then nodded toward the dead woman behind him. Roxas glanced over his shoulder and saw that the woman stopped. She tilted her head as if confused, and then began to wander in a different direction. Roxas slowly turned to Naminé, who glanced from the wandering woman to him.

She snapped her fingers, and the wandering woman and the two ghosts beside Roxas were gone.

"Just like people, there are all kinds of ghosts out there," Naminé said.

Roxas swatted her hand away from his face and replied angrily, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Naminé was silent for a moment. From afar, Axel watched her closely. "Your mother made a deal with me," she said.

Roxas's eyes widened. "How do you know my mother?"

"Tell me, Roxas, what do you remember about your mother's death?"

"She died… of an illness," Roxas said cautiously. "When I was very young."

Naminé smiled. "And that's how it should be."

Just as Naminé turned around, Roxas grabbed her wrist. "You said she made a deal with you. What was it?" He saw her eyes flash toward his hand on her wrist, and then it met his eyes. Roxas swallowed. "Please, I would like to know."

"She sold you to me," Naminé said nonchalantly. "In exchange for you to forget about her death."

"But I remember," Roxas demanded. "Everyone told me she died of an illness."

Naminé took a step towards him, and for the first time, Roxas saw a flicker of warmth in her eyes. "Then, maybe, it should stay that way."

Roxas blinked once, and she was gone.

Confused and frustrated, Roxas turned to Axel. "Does she always do this?"

Axel chuckled as he approached him. "I would be careful if I were you." The redhead stopped in front of Roxas. "It's not the ghosts you should be afraid of."

* * *

Demyx stopped in front of a large arched doorway. He cleared his throat and was just about to knock, but the doors miraculously opened. Demyx turned to the young woman. "I guess she was expecting us," he said. He courteously gestured for her to head inside.

Wearing thin, round glasses, Naminé sat in an elegant chair and focused on the document. "What brings you here?" she asked, not looking at the young woman.

"I want to know," the woman began, "Why did you decide to show him what happened to me?"

Naminé stopped writing. She looked at the woman whose hair looked like it had begun to dry for the first time. "I didn't do it," Naminé said. "Perhaps, you did."

"What do you mean?" the young woman asked. "How could I possibly have done that?"

"Magic works in mysterious ways. Maybe Roxas was meant to be the person to help you. Or, maybe you had to let someone know what happened to you. Anyway, is that all you came to see me for?"

"He told me… that I would get the best of both worlds," the young woman said quietly. "I want to know… is that possible?"

Naminé placed her quill beside her document and leaned back in her chair. "I don't know what he's planning. But the Gods do not have mercy on the dead who harm the living. It disrupts the balance of the two worlds, and it'll never be forgiven."

"What would have happened if I didn't enter the Chamber?"

Naminé sighed and took off her glasses. "It's too late for questions, you know."

"I want to know if there was another path. If I chose not to enter the Chamber, would I still be in this world?"

"You had no options," Naminé said. "That's the reality of those who decide to run away from their past. It'll always come back." The young woman glanced down sadly. Naminé stood and walked past her, "Come with me."

With the young woman hurrying after her, Naminé swiftly walked out of her office and into the empty black and white corridor adorned with famous paintings in golden frames. Naminé stopped at the door and glanced at the young woman standing curiously behind her and said, "Let me show you that you're one of the lucky ones."

Naminé turned back to the double doors, and it magically opened.

"How dare you show up in front of me! I wanted to forget you, you fuc–"

"Sir, please calm down!"

The young woman hurried to the railing and looked below. In the Castle lobby was a man struggling to free himself from a man whose attire was strikingly similar to Axel's. A woman in her mid-thirties stood just out of arms' reach from the struggling man. She had her arms folded across her chest, looking extremely frightened. And it would've fooled everybody in the room—all except one.

As soon as Naminé began walking down the spiral staircase, the room went silent. In her left hand was a small machete, and in her right was a small pickaxe. By now, the man had stopped struggling. She held out the knife to him and the pickaxe to the woman. "We're all dead anyway. Maybe this will ease your anger."

"Miss Naminé, you can't be suggesting–"

"Maybe he will win, Luxord," Naminé said. "Since you're on his side, maybe he'll get lucky."

The man slowly took the machete from Naminé and glimpsed at his ex-wife. "You took everything from me," he growled.

"It's not my fault you decided to kill yourself," the woman said, shying away from the man she swindled thousands from. "How would I know you would end up here?"

"That means you suffered a similar fate," the man growled. "Or else you wouldn't be here. What? Did that younger guy had enough of you?"

The woman bit her bottom lip. "He loved me like you never did."

"I gave you everything!" the man screamed. "Yet you never once helped our children or me. You ran away like a coward. I should've killed you before I killed myself!"

"You never even loved me!" the woman yelled.

Naminé rolled her eyes. She held the pickaxe, twirled it around once, and stopped the woman from walking away. The pickaxe came dangerously close to the woman's chest. "You wished away the memories of your children just so you can live a different life. You didn't want to bear the responsibility for your actions." The woman's cheeks turned red from Naminé's words. "There's a special place in the afterlife for people like you." Naminé smiled. "I do hope you are prepared for the journey ahead." She turned to the young woman whose hands were still on the railing. "There's a place in the afterlife for everyone." Naminé turned to the stiff woman. "It just differs from person to person."

A loud chime echoed throughout the Castle lobby. As the elevator doors opened, Axel and Demyx stepped out, followed by a nervous and overwhelmed-looking Roxas. Naminé's eyes met his, and she smiled and said, "Well, you're finally here. Welcome to Castle Oblivion, Roxas."


	5. Say Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Naminé help the woman move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: Non-graphic attempted rape scene.

Roxas looked up. A golden butterfly-shaped chandelier hung from the ceiling, thus casting the room in a warm glow. He saw a large golden bookshelf filled with books and small knick-knacks that reached from one end of the room to the other. Roxas slowly walked further into the room with Naminé approaching a large vintage table littered with papers. A black quill laid on a piece of paper.

Roxas anxiously touched a gold and white silk chair. "Go ahead, take a seat." Roxas instantly looked at Naminé, whose back was facing him. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Unless you want to stand."

"Why did you bring me here?"

Naminé fully turned to face him. "You looked like you wanted to talk."

"What is this place, really?" Roxas asked nervously. "How could no one notice a place like this?"

"Oh, they notice," Naminé smiled. "It's just not who you expect."

Roxas saw Naminé glance at something beside him. When he followed her gaze, he visibly flinched. The young woman stood beside him. But Roxas noticed that her eyes no longer looked so hollow.

"It's only people like her who can see this place," Naminé continued indifferently.

Roxas looked at Naminé in the eyes, and he swallowed anxiously. "Then, who are you? Are you also…?"

Naminé slowly walked towards him. "Am I also what?"

Roxas finally looked away, his heart racing. "It's nothing."

"I'm like them," Naminé said. "But then again, I'm not." Roxas glanced at her and saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. "I'm just here." She turned to the young woman beside him. "Don't you have something you want to ask him?"

It took a moment before Roxas looked at the young woman and saw the uncertainty on her face. “You won’t get your revenge,” Roxas said to the young woman. “But–”

"Then what's the point?" the young woman spat. Roxas saw the whites of her eyes go red. "She ruined my life. After I died, she continued living as if nothing happened. As if she had nothing to do with the scars on my wrists."

"And what happens after?" Roxas asked sternly, unaware of Naminé's eyes on him.

"It's not fair," the young woman whispered. She glared at him. "I guess relying on you was too much to ask."

And the woman vanished.

"You're very idealistic," Naminé chuckled darkly. "It's only a matter of time before she finds that woman."

Roxas turned to Naminé. "You know where she is, don't you?"

Naminé raised a brow. "What? Do you want to stop a vengeful ghost?"

"No, I don't."

Naminé curiously stared at him for a moment; she noticed how he didn't avoid her eyes this time. "Whatever you say." She snapped her fingers, and Roxas instantly vanished. Naminé smiled slyly.

* * *

_"I'm so glad you're making new friends," a middle-aged woman said through the phone._

_The high school female smiled at her mother and said, "Yeah, they seem like good people." She glanced at the clock and noticed that her group of new friends were supposed to be here an hour ago for her birthday party._

_There were still no new messages._

_"Anyway, I'll be home tonight, so we can celebrate together after," the woman said._

_The younger woman smiled and nodded. "Okay, see you soon, mom."_

_When she ended the video call with her mother, she immediately began calling her friends._

_One ring… two rings… three rings…_

_No one was picking up._

_When night came, she picked up her phone after seeing a message in the 'birthday group chat' and saw a new message: HIII. Sorry, we couldn't make it today. =(. Hope you had fun though!_

_She didn't bother to reply. Instead, she tossed her phone aside and stared at the food her mother tirelessly prepared in the morning. She wiped away a few tears and began eating all that she could before her mother came home._

That was the start.

The young woman clenched her fist, deeply regretting not saying anything when she had the chance.

_The young woman felt the refreshing ocean water against her skin. As she rose to the surface, she saw her friends at the shore talking amongst themselves. Strange. They had agreed to all go swimming just a few moments ago._

_She felt the water rise above her head; it didn’t take her long to realize that the tide was coming in. As she began swimming frantically toward the shore, her head occasionally bobbed under the water. She slowly felt the strength of her legs give in. It didn’t look like she was getting any closer to the shore._

_When she fought her way back to the surface, she saw her looking in her direction. Their eyes met, and the last thing she saw before she went under again was her friend's icy glare._

_She didn’t know when it happened. But before she lost consciousness, she felt someone’s arms around her._

She couldn’t feel the hot asphalt against her feet. The light was red, but she crossed it anyway.

_"You don't seem surprised."_

_The young woman stared into her blue eyes. “I feel like I could die now if I want to.”_

_“Is that your wish?”_

_“Does it matter?” the young woman muttered. “Death is going to get me, anyway.”_

_“You’re right,” Naminé smiled, and the young woman felt a chill down her spine. “It’s going to get everyone eventually, including the one you hate the most.” The young woman remained silent, so Naminé continued. “I heard you. While you wished that she would disappear, you also wished you could forget all those terrible memories.”_

_“Then which one of my wishes could you grant?”_

_“I take memories, not lives. Unfortunately, that’s someone else’s job.”_

_“I never wished she was dead,” the young woman muttered. “I just… want her to suffer a little.”_

_Naminé briefly glanced at the door that was slightly ajar and met a man’s shocked gaze. A small smile crept on her lips, and the man instantly ran off._

_"So, what's it going to be?" Naminé asked, her gaze still on the open door._

_She turned to the young woman. "What is your last wish?"_

_"It seems like all you can do is take away memories," the young woman mumbled._

_Naminé took a step toward her, and the young woman took a step back; she could not meet her piercing gaze. Naminé raised her hand and snapped her fingers once; the sound echoed throughout the room._

_The young woman blinked once, twice, and then saw herself lying in a hospital bed. In her arms was a lifeless newborn. Before she could scream, she was suddenly in a courtroom. From across the room, she saw a woman's murderous gaze. As a tall man dressed in a suit stood up and spoke, the scene changed again. This time, she was being pushed forward by two police officers on either side of her. She looked down and saw her hands in cuffs. She reached the police car; one officer rudely placed his hand on top of her head and was about to force her inside until…_

_She blinked, once, twice._

_She was back._

_The young woman was trembling._

_“How do you feel?” Naminé asked indifferently._

_“Were those–”_

_“Actual memories? Yes,” Naminé interrupted. “How does it feel to experience all of that at once?” The young woman felt the tears in her eyes._

_“I never want to experience that again,” the young woman mumbled._

_Naminé smiled. “So, what’s it going to be? What sort of pain do you want to take away?”_

_The young woman couldn't look at her in the eyes. "Are you being sarcastic? You already know."_

The young woman stopped and slowly turned to see a large truck coming her way. Her eyes travelled to the pedestrians on the crosswalk, most of them scrolling on their phones. Others stared ahead, unaware of the frightening scene in front of them.

_“Get away from me,” the young woman spat as she pushed the tall male away and made a beeline towards the door. However, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him._

_"It's just one kiss." She felt his breath against her ear and smelled the intense alcohol. She struggled free and just got to the door before the male pinned her against it. "Why do you want to leave so quickly?"_

_She felt his hand slide up her skirt, and her eyes widened. "Leave me alone!" She screamed. But her plea fell on deaf ears as the loud music continued outside. Her hand fumbled for the door handle. She felt all the unwelcome advances from the male in front of her. Finally, she pushed down the door handle and stumbled out with tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw her friend in front of her, an anxious look on her friend's face._

_The young woman closed her eyes, her head throbbing from a sudden headache. She suddenly saw flashes of scenes that seemingly came out of nowhere. A large pool of water. A table full of food. The young woman heard footsteps behind her, and she instantly ran toward the door, ignoring the curious stares. She didn't bother putting on her coat, even though it was winter._

_The chilly breeze brushed against her hot skin. She hurriedly got into the car and drove off, ignoring her slightly blurry vision and the dark clouds that loomed ahead._

_Snow fell from the sky._

She watched the truck run right through her.

And then she vanished.

* * *

The woman in front of Roxas watched the woman avoided his eyes. Her movements said it all.

"Why did you do it?" Roxas probed.

"Who are you?" the woman snapped. Roxas saw the fear in her eyes. "What's your relationship with her?"

After a moment, Roxas asked, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"There's always someone watching," Roxas whispered. "The things we do." The women took a step back. "I guess you can say what goes around comes around."

Suddenly, the woman dropped to her knees as if the guilt was too much to carry. "I didn't know she would get into an accident that day. I really didn't." Her voice wavered, and Roxas saw genuine guilt in her eyes. She looked at him. "If I knew, I… I would have stopped her."

"Why did you bully her? You made her suffer so much."

The woman sniffled. "You wouldn't understand."

"I've got time."

She glared at him. "Then answer me first. Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"He's the person who can save you or destroy you." Startled, the woman turned around. Roxas saw Naminé approaching her in a dark red blouse with wide sleeves and a black skirt was slightly above the knees. Her black stiletto heels clicked against the pavement. Naminé's hair was tucked behind her ears, revealing her gold hoop earrings. Naminé stopped in front of the woman. "So, I suggest you answer questions."

"What are you talking about?" As the woman tried to stand, her eyes widened. Roxas watched as some unknown force held her down. "What–What are you doing?"

Naminé smiled at her. "Did you know?" She bent down and gripped the woman's face. "A vengeful ghost will do so much worse."

"I can tell you regret it," Roxas said. Naminé released the woman's face and stood up.

The woman slowly turned to look at Roxas. "I felt like I was in control." Roxas and Naminé glanced at each other. "She was powerless against me, just like how I was against my sister." The woman wiped away tears as she continued. "Believe me. I didn't want her to die." She looked at Naminé and Roxas; the fear was clear in her eyes. "Is she going to come for me?"

"You caused her a lot of pain. But it doesn't have to continue like this," Roxas said seriously. "Apologize to her. Sincerely."

Naminé stared at him incredulously. "That's your brilliant plan? Just a simple apology?"

Roxas ignored her and got to his knees and looked in the woman's eyes. "She was crying the day that she died. She told me that there had to be a reason because people try to protect themselves." Naminé watched him closely. "But sometimes this causes them to make poor decisions, but it doesn't mean they are a bad person…" The woman blinked back tears. "... But they can never take back their mistakes. No one can. You hurt an innocent person. I'm sure you understand her suffering more than anyone else." Roxas placed a hand on her back. "You should end your pain too."

As the woman buried her face in her hands, Roxas and Naminé saw the young woman standing a few feet behind her weeping friend. Her eyes looked lifeless as she watched her friend cry uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry…" the young woman heard her mutter through her cries. "I'm sorry, Ella… I'm sorry."

Roxas saw the young woman's eyes lit up. But it went as quick as it came.

* * *

Ella turned to face Roxas and Naminé. Roxas noticed that Ella's hair had regained some colour; it was a hint of blonde.

"I guess I should thank you," Ella said.

"Did you forgive her?" Naminé asked.

Ella shook her head. "No, and I probably never will. But I somehow feel refreshed."

Roxas looked past her into a seemingly endless path. Surrounding it was thick fog with purple and pink hues. "I guess this is your next chapter," he said.

Ella looked over her shoulder. "I suppose so." She turned to Roxas and took a step toward him. She placed a hand on his cheek, and Roxas's eyes widened. "Thanks."

Naminé took a step towards her. "I will tell everyone else you said goodbye."

Ella chuckled. She turned around, took a small breath, and began walking into the fog. Roxas and Naminé watched as her figure became a silhouette and then nothing.

"Did you know that it would work?" Naminé asked without looking at him.

"No," Roxas replied. "I took a chance." Naminé smiled and turned around.

"Wait." Naminé didn't turn back, but she stopped. "Where does this path lead?"

"A place where one can never return from, living or dead."

"Then will you walk this path one day?"

Naminé contemplated for a moment but said nothing. Instead, she just kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
